Eachthighern
| mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | mortalrefs = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Unicorn horn | homeplane2e = Ysgard Arborea The Beastlands | realm2e = Seelie Court | serves2e = Titania | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Healing, loyalty, protection | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Unicorns, pegasi | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Eachthighern ( ) was Lord of Unicorns and Pegasi and a member of the Inner Circle of Queen Titania's Seelie Court. The translation of his name was "lord of horses".The in-universe language for this translation is not given in the source; however, it is an approximate translation from real-world Gaelic, where each is "horse" and thigherna is "lord". The name Echthighern, also meaning "horse lord" was the name of an historic prince of Ireland. In the Forgotten Realms, this would most likely place it in one of the Waelan languages, such as Druidic. Description Eachthighern's avatar was a powerfully strong and majestic, white-haired winged unicorn or horned pegasus. He had gray spots on his underbelly and gray fringes in his beard and mane. Personality Eachthighern was proud, loyal, and faithful—so much so that his name symbolized loyalty and bravery to the fey peoples. He sometimes allowed noble beings to ride him. Abilities Eachtighern's kicks could magically paralyze foes, and his horn was as effective as a powerfully enchanted blade. His avatar shared a number of innate magical powers in common with the other sylvan gods. He was also immune to all enchantments and charms and to paralyzation. Only powerful magical weapons could harm him. Multiple times per day, his avatar had the power to cure serious wounds, to remove diseases, and to slow and neutralize poisons. Daily, he could cure critical wounds, restore health, and fully heal. Those who touched his horn were immediately cured of light wounds. Once every tenday or so, he could muster the power to speak a holy word that could incapacity or slay evil enemies, forbid them from planar travel, or banish them from his plane. Activities Eachtighern was a protector and defender of sylvan realms, often seen flying overhead in the Beastlands or around Mount Olympus, serving as guardian of forest glades and stone circles and other sites holy to fey. At rare times, he might send an avatar to bring healing to faerie folk or elves in dire need from defending their homes from evil. Worshipers Eachtighern, like other sylvan gods, did not grant spells to his followers, nor did he have priests or clerics, for all fey creatures had magical powers of their own. Nevertheless, he was revered primarily by unicorns and secondarily by pegasi as a god of healing, loyalty, and protection. He was not directly worshiped most places in the Realms; however, Kamerynn, a unicorn summoned by the Earthmother of the Moonshae Isles may have been one of his avatars. One place on Toril where Eachtighern was worshiped was Evermeet, where the herds of unicorns and pegasi there revered him, and it was said that he would come to the defense of the elves' island if the unicorns and pegasi there were ever attacked by outside forces. Divine Realm Eachthighern shared the divine realm of the Inner Circle of the Seelie Court, which had no permanent location but instead wandered from plane to plane, from the Beastlands to Arborea to Ysgard. Relationships Several legends were presented for Eachthighern's origin. Some said that he was a created as a gift from an unknown sky-god to the faerie folk. Others said that he was the son of Erevan Ilesere or another trickster god, who changed form into a female as a joke to bear him. The most common myth was that he was the son of Koriel, the god of ki-rins. Some religious myths held that Eachthighern was the father of Lurue of the Faerûnian pantheon (by Selûne ) and of Yathaghera, the demigoddess of Evermeet's pegasi. Others claimed that it was Kamerynn, the unicorn of the Moonshaes, who was Lurue's father, but as was noted above, some scholars, especially of other worlds than Toril, believed Kamerynn to simply be an avatar of Eachthighern. For her part, Lurue denied this connection. The elves of Evermeet believed that all of the unicorns of their island were direct descendants of the Lord of Unicorns. Eachthighern was considered a member of the Inner Circle of the Seelie Court, serving Titania and Oberon along with Damh and Verenestra, their children, and with Sqeulaiche, the leprechaun god. Eachthighern was known to have allowed both Oberon and Fionnghuala, demigoddess of the swanmays, to ride him, but typically Fionnghuala flew on her own beside him while Oberon rode his own flying steed. Another deity said to have ridden Eachthighern was Hanali Celanil of the Seldarine. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Unicorns Category:Members of the Seelie Court Category:Lesser deities Category:Inhabitants of the Seelie Court Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Inhabitants of the Planes of Chaos Category:Inhabitants of the Planes of Conflict Category:Inhabitants of the Upper Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender